


Nico's Great Cookie Adventure

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [27]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Dogs, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future, Missing Children, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and his kid are both junk food addicts, but at least it never got Kai in trouble. Much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's Great Cookie Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Kai's not Riku's biological kid, and the Surge in this story is the puppy/grandpuppy of the original. Haven't decided which yet.
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #27 **

Warning: Mild Language

Ages: Kai - ?, Jem - ?, Kaila and Jasen - 8, Nico - 4 

  


  


"He was here, _right_ here, while I was making the twins their lunch, and after I gave Kaila her sandwich and went to ask Nico what he wanted, he was gone."

'Jem was distraught, bright blue eyes wet as she clutched at Kai's arm. Jasen and Kaila stood on either side of their mom, hands latched onto the hem of her shirt as if trying to make sure _she_ didn't vanish.

Kai cast a quick glance around the living room, half-expecting to see the little blonde peeking out from behind the couch with his usual happy smile. Nico had a tendency to wander off when something caught his interest, all kids did - at least Kai's did - but like his dad, food was one of his favorite things. So then why had he-

"Did you hear the front door open?"

"No! I don't remember hearing anything, and I looked outside as soon as I realized he wasn't in the house-"

"Shhh, it's okay." Kai pressed a kiss to her forehead, then looked down at the other two.

"You guys stay with mom while I go see where Nico got off to, okay?"

Kaila shook her head, glaring up at him. "We wanna help! He's our baby too!"

'Jem let go of Kai and reached out to pull her daughter closer. Jasen threw his arms around his mom's waist, giving Kai the sternest frown he had as he echoed his sister.

"Yeah! Our baby too! We can find him. Why can't we go?"

Kai knelt to their level, running a hand back through his bangs as he spoke.

"It's an-"

And he stopped. 'It's an adult thing' had almost come out, and he remembered how much he'd hated hearing that as a kid when he'd asked his mom why his dad and uncle Sora wouldn't let him fight. There was a better way to handle it, at least this time.

"Because your mom needs you right now. Can you two keep her distracted while I'm gone? When I need you, I'll come right back for you, okay?"

The frown Kaila wore shifted into a look of determination, and she nodded fiercely.

"'Kay. We'll take real good care of her. You'd better find him quick."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kai nearly laughed. He messed both kids' hair before standing.

"I'll be back with him before you know it." He promised, giving his wife the best reassuring smile he could before he opened a portal and disappeared.

  
  


Kai came out by the Maw, and wondered as he looked around what had brought him _here_. There wasn't any way that a four-year-old would've made it all the way out here in the span of time he'd been missing. Maybe with portals-

That thought brought him up short. Nico, using _portals_ at his age. Even Jasen, who was already showing an affinity for the Darkness, hadn't graduated to _that_ yet. Nowhere close. And Nico was a special kid, but-

Wait a second.

Had Surge been in the house? Kai didn't remember seeing the yellow Lab, but that didn't mean much; he was hyper enough that they tended to let him come and go as he pleased. They'd even put a flap in the kitchen door-

Kai facepalmed as it hit him. Nico was small for his age, and he'd probably followed the dog right out. It still didn't tell him where he was _now_ , however.

Kai searched and called for both of them a good fifteen minutes, even though he was nearly certain neither of them were there. Heading back into town, he checked around to see if anyone had spotted a cheerful ball of sunshine and his goof of a dog, with no luck. By the time he'd warped back into his living room, he was more worried than ever. 'Jem was seated on the couch, the twins curled up on either side like matching bookends. Three pairs of eyes met his anxiously.

"...Nothing?"

'Jem had stopped crying, at least, but looked ready to start again as Kai shook his head.

"He's around. I'll go get Ro and Soren, and we'll-"

He was interrupted by a light knock at the door, followed by a familiar bark. Kaila and Jasen beat their parents to the door, swatting at each other in a bid to be the one to open it. Kai shooed them away and yanked it open himself.

Ray stood there, cradling a sleeping Nico against her shoulder, while Surge panted happily at her feet. She raised an eyebrow at Kai and tilted her head a bit towards her bundle.

"Pretty sure this one belongs to you. Does knowing when I'm baking run in the family?"


End file.
